


Complications

by MaryBanned



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Cutesy, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Kissing, Love Triangles, Musicians, Singing, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBanned/pseuds/MaryBanned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome told Inuyasha to follow his dreams of becoming a famous musician. Told him to forget about their future together. Told him that he couldn't give up his dream for her. But, she never told him she was pregnant with his child. Now it's five years later and he's back in town. Oh yeah, and he's engaged to another woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good to see you

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of Complications! Thanks for taking the time to read this story. I have loads in store for this piece and I hope you decide to follow along as I update.
> 
> Comments are appreciated and brighten my day!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!

 

 

“Ok, little one, be good for mommy.” Kagome brushed her daughter, Sakura’s messy black hair out of her amber eyes. Eyes just like her father.

It’s mid-day on a Thursday and she was thankful for the childcare that was offered at her job. She worked in a local grocery store. It wasn’t large or chaotic. The job gave her some extra income as a single mother. Considering she worked as a schoolteacher, she needed a new source of paying during the summer days.

“Don’t be late, mommy.” Sakura told her mother as if she were the responsible one in this relationship. Kagome laughed and rolled her eyes before kissing the top of her head.

“I’m never late, honey, now go play.” Sakura was only four years old now and it seemed she was growing up all too quickly. God, she would be in kindergarten this up coming school year. The idea made Kagome’s heart sink. Okay, she had to leave before she dwelled on it too much. Reluctantly, she gave a nod over to the caretaker for the day before taking off to do her shift.

Being a single mother has always been daunting, but through the years, she learned how to manage her time. It was hardest during school when she decided to take on becoming a teacher. Fortunately her mother was with her every step of the way. Her mother may have disagreed with Kagome’s decisions, but she respected Kagome enough to let her handle it the way she wanted to handle it.

Kagome decided the day she knew too. She decided she would be a single mother. She’d raise Sakura on her own.

So far, it had been the best decision and now Kagome was able to support both of them with her new teaching job she started this past year and this grocery gig she got through a friend who managed it named, Hojo.

“Hey Kagome, can you get register three for me?” Hojo’s voice floated over to Kagome, happy and carefree as perusal. He was a good guy. A little clumsy, but a good guy nonetheless.

Kagome straightened her uniform out and gave him a big smile. “For sure, no problem, boss.”

Hojo glared at her a bit, placing his hands on his hips. “I told you not to call me that. It’s just Hojo to you, Kags.”

“Won’t happen again, boss.” Kagome teased and winked at him as she brushed past him to get to her register. Her fingers brushed over the keys and switched the light on where the big three hung above her head. Ok, show time. There weren’t too many customers bustling around today.

An older woman, a regular named Kaede glides past Kagome’s register. Kagome raises her hand. “Kaeda, I’m open over her if you’re ready.”

“Oh dear, yes, I am.” The older woman begins to stroll over, a few pieces of produce in her cart.

Kagome begins ringing her out. “How’s your day going today?”

“Oh, same old. Same old. Well, actually, that’s not true.”

Kagome types in a few codes and perks her brow up with interest. “Oh yeah? How’s that?”

“My granddaughter is coming into town this weekend.”

“I didn’t know you had a granddaughter. That’s exciting.”

“She’s usually busy with work, and I wouldn’t call it that exactly.”

“Why not?”

“She’s not exactly the most pleasant person to be around. But I suppose I do love her. She’s getting married you know?”

Kagome felt a little saddened at the poor relationship Kaede had with her granddaughter. It wasn’t any of her business though.

“Do you like him?” She asks while she finished bagging the food.

Kaede tilts her head in thought to really think about that question. “I guess he’s not too bad. A little bit testy if I say so myself. He should be picking me up from here. He’s a handsome lad though. He’s a singer you know?”

Kagome is intently listening and when she mentions his occupation, she feel her chest become heavy. It’s amazing how one word can bring up such depressing feelings. Shake it off, she told herself.

“Am I good, sweetie?” Kaede asked, holding out the cash.

“Oh no, I mean yes you’re good. I’ll get your change.” God, why did she have to start thinking about _him_ while she was at work?

Thinking about him only every caused her stress and worry.

The old woman’s phone begins to ring and Kagome hands her back her change. “That’s him now. Hello?” She speaks into the phone. “No no. I don’t need help. Yes, yes, I’ll be right out, Inuyasha.”

There’s silence as Kaede hangs up and Kagome swears she misheard that name. There’s no way. She should be laughing at herself for imagining that Kaede actually said _his_ name. It was just her imagination.

“You’re all set, Kaede.” She says as if to regain herself.

“Oh thank you dear. I’ll never quite understand how my granddaughter is getting married and you’re still single.”

Kagome feels the heat on her face. She laughs it off and brushes away hair from her forehead. “I’m just too busy. I’ve got Sakura and she’s enough as is. I’ll see you again soon, have a great day.”

“Of course, goodbye sweetie.”

With that, the old woman stumbles off and Kagome sulks into her hands. It seemed the older Sakura got, the more the thoughts of _him_ got stuck in her head. It’s not surprising though. Sakura is starting to question the world and pretty soon she’ll start asking about _him_ too.

Another customer comes to her register so she straightens up and rings them out. Work will keep her thoughts away from sore subjects. She’ll smile through it and go home with Sakura, watch a movie and make her dinner and fall asleep knowing that’s all she’ll ever need in life.

…

 

“I’ve got her, babe. We’ll be home shortly.” Inuyasha murmurs into the phone.

“Well, hurry. I’ll be happy when we can get out of this town.” Kikyo says from the other end. He rolls his eyes. She never liked to be in small places. It was never enough for her. Plus, her friend count in this town was limited. By limited, he meant zero. All she had was him and her grandmother.

“I know, babe. It’s just a couple of shows and then I need to see my brother and we’ll be out of here.” He tells her and gets out of the driver’s seat to help Kaede into the car.

“Whatever. Bye.”

Inuyasha begins to tell her the same when the line is cut off. Kikyo was having one of _those_ days. Sometimes she was affectionate. Today was not one of those times. The longer he was away from her, the worse it would get so him and her grandmother needed to hurry. Thankfully he rented a fast car on this trip.

He was offered a limo, but that just meant there was a better chance of him getting recognized. He loved his fans, don’t get him wrong, however, it was weird to come home to his old town and be swarmed by screaming girls. His music was becoming more popular and honestly, he never expected as much fame as he got.

“Oh shoot!” Kaede says as she begins to buckle herself into her seat, handing Inuyasha the bags of food.

“What?”

“I forgot the bananas. I need some bananas. I’ll be right-“

“I’ll get them for you, okay? Just stay right here.” Inuyasha tells her, slamming the door behind him. It’s faster if he goes in. So he slips on his hat and glasses. It wasn’t like this was a chain store so it was quiet. Not too much of an opportunity to be recognized. Still, he didn’t want to risk it and get caught up taking photos.

The door to the store swings open. Bananas. Bananas. Bananas. His eyes scan the area. Fuck. It’s not that big of a store, where the hell were they? Finally spotting the yellow bastards, he makes a b-line for the self-checkout station. Which was where?

Damn it, that old hag had to shop at a place that didn’t even have a self-checkout service. When he scopes the registers, he sees a lit up three. No one is in line. He’s good. Nothing could go wrong.

He steps into the register’s isle where he’s greeted by an angel’s voice.

“Hi, did you find everything alright, today?”

That voice. He could never forget the way it sounded. Trust him, he made a career in using his ears. Apparently his disguise is too good because he knew she would know who he was. Half the world did already.

Her fingers are delicate as she scans the bananas. She has to enter whatever number she entered the first time again because she messes up.

“Actually, those bananas were really hard to find. Would have been nice to have some help offered.”

He watches her stop and she’s looking straight up at him. His hands swipe away his hat and glasses. He grins. Wide. “How long has it been, like, three years?”

“Five.” Kagome replies, body still stiff. “Wait, what, why-“

“I’ve got a concert thing.”

For the first time, she smiles. “That’s right. People other than me actually listen to you now.”

“Haha. Plenty of people listened to me before you too. “ He points out and counts on his finger. “For instance, your cat.”

She laughs.

“And honestly, that’s all the audience I needed then. I kind of sucked at that time.”

She scoffs at him. “That’s so not true and you know it. I’m not about to blow up your ego, but you were good. Don’t dare deny it.”

“Should hear me now then.” He winks.

She looks down at her hands, then down at the register. “Cash or card?”

“Cash good?”

“Yep.” He feels the ends of his fingers grow cold. He’s nervous and damn, that never happens unless it’s before a show.

“How are you doing?” He asks sincerely.

“I’m really good, thanks.”

“Really?”

“Really, really.” She hands him his change and the bananas. Their hands skim the surface until they’re staring at each other. They left so many words unsaid. It wasn’t the right time to think about this, Inuyasha thought to himself. He had an angry Kikyo waiting for him and very fiancé Kikyo about to marry him in the coming months. Honestly, It’s still fucking hard to see someone he didn’t want to let go in the first place.

But he did.

And he had.

A long silenced is exchanged until Inuyasha’s phone buzzes. “Sorry.” He tells Kagome and their hands slip from each other.

It takes every bit of control for him not to let his eyes graze her body. Yes. He loved Kikyo and he was going to marry her, but that didn’t mean she had control of his thoughts who he could find attractive. It wasn’t like he would do anything about it. He was no cheater and he was totally letting his thoughts go somewhere they shouldn’t. Swallowing, he saw Kikyo’s face on his phone.

“Yes, babe?”

“You said you were on your way! It’s so fucking hot in this house and I can’t find the air conditioning. Where the hell are you?”

Inuyasha is cringing at her voice, praying that Kagome can’t hear how loud she’s being through the phone. When he sneaks a peak at her face, he already knows she can hear every word.

“I’ll see you there.” He says and hangs up before Kikyo can go on another tangent.

“Sorry I uh-“

“No, you’re fine. I guess I heard it right then.” Kagome says the last part under her breath, appearing to have only meant to thought those words. Inuyasha, curious and already in enough trouble, intrudes.

“Heard what right?”

She freezes. “I said that out loud?”

“Seems you did.”

“Oh crap, I said that I said that out loud too? Okay. I’m going to stop. I just meant,” Kagome breathed between her words and Inuyasha grinned all the way through her stumbling of words. “Kaede,” she starts and adds,” She’s a regular here and she said something about her granddaughter getting engaged. Your name was mentioned. I just thought I misheard her or whatever and this is all information you probably don’t care to hear. You seem busy, you don’t have to listen to me.”

“Kagome.”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for the bananas. It was really good to see you.”

“You too.”

“Maybe I’ll see you again while I’m here?”

“Maybe.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

Inuyasha walks backwards, bananas in hand, not ready to look away from her. Then there’s a scream.

“Mommy!” Inuyasha watches as Kagome jumps into place, mumble some words to another register before taking off towards the crying. The moment is hard to process. Inuyasha turns towards the door. When did these bananas start to feel so heavy? He thought as he quickened his pace towards the door. He must have misheard the scream. Yeah, he totally did.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. It's Complicated

 

 

_“You should go.”_

_“What?”_

_Kagome couldn’t stand the way Inuyasha was desperately looking at her, shocked._

_“I said that you should go, Inuyasha.”_

_“I know what you fucking said, Kagome, but fuck, I…“_

_This couldn’t be helped, Kagome told herself over and over again. Since the moment she found out an agent was after Inuyasha’s music, she couldn’t bring herself to tell him to stay. He’d have to move away._

 

“ _When are you going to get another opportunity like this? When will you ever be in this position again? I’m not worth giving up your dream and you-“_

_Kagome felt Inuyasha arms loop around her waist, dragging her roughly against his chest. “Don’t say that. Don’t you dare.”_

_“Inuyasha.” Kagome gripped onto him, fingers curled into the back of his shirt._

“Mommy, mommy, mommy.” Kagome awoke to a rough nudge on her arm as Sakura, all big eyed, called her name.

 

Blinking, Kagome tried to wake herself up. She was on the couch watching a movie with Sakura for a moment and then she just passed out. The credits for Finding Nemo rolled over the screen.

“You fell asleep! You promised you wouldn’t fall asleep!”

“What? No, I was just resting my eyes honey.”

Sakura crosses her arms, pouting at her mother. “Who’s yasha?”

Kagome was beginning to sit up on the couch when she freezes at her daughter’s question. Her dream rolls past her mind in images. Crap. One day she would have this conversation with Sakura, but today was not that day.

“Hey, do you want some ice cream?” Kagome asks and Sakura’s focus goes from curiosity to excitement within seconds.

“Yes!” Soon, her little girl is jumping and pulling at her shirt to move to the kitchen in their apartment. They lived in a small place, but the area had minimum crime rates and a great school district. Besides, Kagome and Sakura didn’t need much space.

“Alright!” Kagome says cheerfully, giving her daughter a ticklish squeeze on her tummy. Every bit of her was thankful for this distraction. There was no way she could stomach confronting the idea of Sakura’s father again today. Although she knew she needed to soon.

Seeing Inuyasha today threw her through a loop, and even more terrifying, Sakura was so close to seeing her father. Damn it. Why did he have to come here? No one famous ever comes to this town. If you want to be someone someday, you leave this place.

“The blue one!” Sakura squeaks, hands reach for the top of the counter.

Kagome pulls her daughter up and places her on the edge of the counter. “The blue bowl?”

            “Yes!”

…

 

            Kagome watches as her daughter’s breathing slows and becomes steady. After the ice cream, Kagome saw the time and rushed her daughter into bed. Hair brushed. Teeth brushed. Story read. A glass of water on the nightstand and her daughter was finally asleep.

            Five years ago she didn’t know how in the world she could raise a child. Now, she couldn’t imagine a world with out her. Sakura was her whole world. And damn it if she wasn’t doing an amazing job as a single mother.

            Five years ago, of course she wanted to tell Inuyasha. But the second she found out, he was already on a plane to be with his agent. What was he going to do? Come back to raise a child with her? Have everything he had worked so hard for be stripped away because they weren’t so careful one night?

            No.

            Kagome refused. Maybe she was scared too. Given the choice, would he have left her anyways? That thought causes her chest to ache.

            Sighing, her hands pulled the blankets over her daughter’s bare arms and tucked her in at the sides. The older she gets, the more she looks like him.

            Ring stirs in her jean pocket and Kagome bolts up so she doesn’t wake Sakura. Rushing from the room, Kagome sees the I.D and it’s Sango, her good friend she met at her teaching job.

            “Hello?” Kagome answers and Sango’s smile is prominent in her voice.

            “Have you heard the news?!”

            Kagome crinkles her brows and scoops up a few bowls from the living room from watching the movie and eating popcorn. “What news?” She asks, walking over to the kitchen with the bowls.

            “Oh my God, Kagome, how are you not excited!”

            Laughing, she replies, “Well, I’m standing here, washing dishes, can’t be that excited. Would you just tell me what’s going on?”

            “Man you are so lame.”

            “Sango, just tell me or I’m hanging up.”

            “Inuyasha is IN OUR TOWN! He’s doing a concert and guess who has tickets to his show this weekend?!”

            The bowl drops from Kagome’s hand onto the tiled flooring. It shatters.

            “Kagome? What was that sound, are you okay?” Sango goes from one hundred percent excitement to one thousand percent worried.

            There’s a long silence until Kagome finally speaks. “Uh, yeah, sorry. I just dropped my bowl and broke it.”

            “Wow. It’s amazing news, I know, but don’t get so pumped you start breaking your things.” Sango laughs light heartedly into the phone. “I’m afraid of what you’ll do if I tell you the second ticket is for you.”

            “What?”

            “Well of course I want you to come with me silly.”

            Kagome began to panic. Seeing Inuyasha today was more than enough reunion for her. Obviously she was trying to be polite when he said they might run into each other again. It was a close enough call when Sakura was screamed for her about some jerk kid plucking a toy from her hands.

            “Okay. Either you’re speechless about the news or something’s up. What’s wrong hun?”

            Kagome shook her head into the phone. “Nothing I just, I would need a sitter for Sakura.”

            “Oh, well, I have a few sitters in mind you could use. Or she could come too. Sakura’s pretty easy and plus, she’s told me she likes music at pre-school.”

            Father like daughter.

            “You know, I’ve heard his music a couple times and the truth is that I’m just not a fan.” This was not a complete lie. She has heard him before… in her dorm room during college, alone. She was also not a fan exactly, just the mother of his child he doesn’t know about. _That’s_ all.

            “Oh come on, he’s exactly up your ally. How could you not like his music?”

            “Sango… The truth is,” Kagome bit her lip. She wanted so badly to tell her friend. She needed to tell someone. But how could she? “I don’t like concerts. They’re just too loud and I’ve been getting old woman headaches.”

            “Kagome.”

            “Yeah?”

            “You’re 24.”

            “Your point?”

            “What’s going on?”

            “Why do you think something is going on?”

            “You’re making every excuse in the book not to hang out with your best friend. Your best friend who has covered for you at our school functions all the time and your best friend who would literally do anything for you in the world and-“

            “Okay!” Kagome couldn’t take it. She stepped over the broken bowl and tip toed over to Sakura’s room. When she peaked inside, her daughter was sleeping deeply. “I can’t tell you over the phone like this. I know it’s late, but I’m afraid I’ll lose my nerve to tell you if you don’t come over now.”

            “I’ll bring the wine.”

            “No, Sango, that’s not-“ It was too late. Her friend had already hung up. Literally, she’s known Sango for a year now and she never took no for an answer.

 

…

 

            “Wait.” Sango’s hands swung out in front of her, nearly knocking over her second glass of wine the living room table.

            “Whoa, whoa.” Kagome warned her, catching the glass of wine in place. This place might not be the nicest place, but she planned on treating it with respect and that meant not staining the carpet with red wine.

            “You’re telling me. You slept with Inuyasha?”

            Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. “Sango, that’s not what’s important here.”

            “You’re right. That’s not what’s important, Kagome. How the fuck did you not tell him you’re the mother of his kid? That’s kind of like, that’s bad. I do bad things all the time, Kagome, but oh my God.”

            Kagome tucked her face into her hands, knees digging into her thighs. Maybe this was a mistake. Shame rolled over her.

            “I didn’t know what to do.” She said, staring up at her friend. Wetness formed around the corner of her eyes as she smiled sadly. “She’s my whole world. I did my best, raising her on my own. Seeing him here, just complicates all of my emotions.”

            “I still don’t understand why you didn’t tell him.”

            Kagome’s shoulders shrugged, defeated. “We were both 19. Inuyasha had been out of school, working on his music and then one day, an agent came up during one of his gigs and said he could make him a star. When he told me, I told him to go and then we…well. You know. We said our very intimate goodbyes.” The thought genuinely made her smile. She loved him so much at the time. “Weeks later, he was already recording at a studio and I found out I was pregnant. What could I do? A child was going to ruin his career. Or…” Kagome paused and looked down at the ground.

            “What? Or what?”

            “What if he didn’t want her? What if he rejected our baby?”

            “Kagome, no, you-“

            “In could have happened! So I decided for myself…Sakura, I will tell her, someday. I’m so scared she’ll resent me though. I don’t know what to do.”

            Sango’s arm came around her friend’s shoulders, pulling her in for a long hug.

            “He’s getting married too, you know.” Kagome whispered into her friend’s hug.

            Sango bit her lip and nodded. “I know.”

            Kagome jerks up and eyes her friend, confused. “How the hell do you know that?

            Her friend laughs lightly, shaking her head. “You really don’t watch pop-culture stuff do you?”

            “What do you know?”

            “He’s marrying a celebrity, Kikiyo. She’s on few shows on TV. They’re all dramas. Really addicting stuff.”

            “Great.”

            Sango perks her brow up. “Wait. Do you still have feelings for him?”

            Kagome widens, shaking her head and hands. “No. I don’t. I got over him a long time ago. I was just thinking about how him getting married complicates things. And if he had found out today, about Sakura, it would have just, I don’t even want to know what would have happened.”

            “Oh my God, spill. You didn’t tell me this part!” Kagome rolled her eyes at her friend. She explained everything that happened today at the store. How Inuyasha said it was good to see her and how Kikiyo didn’t sound so nice over the phone. Then how Sakura screamed and how Kagome felt her whole world almost come crashing down. The two of them laughed a little and spoke deeply and for the first time, Kagome was so glad to tell someone.

 

           

           

           

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! I really wanted to give more clarity to Inuyasha and Kagome's past. Also friendship bonding yay. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Don't forget to subscribe, leave a kudo and/or comment if you did!
> 
> See y'all next chapter!!


	3. The Practical Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Another chapter and in Inuyasha's POV!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

Inuyasha rolled over on his hotel bed, arms reached out to…nothing. His tired eyes peaked open to see a missing Kikyo. What in the world? Inuyasha was usually the one to pull her out of bed. Sighing, he withdrew himself from the warmth of the covers. When his feet hit the carpeted floors, he spotted his boxers.          

            He grinned, stretching his arms out to the ceiling. Last night was actually pretty fucking awesome. As cranky as Kikyo was about coming to his hometown, her fury was very hot. She was more controlling in bed too. She knew that he liked that. He hoped that was her way of thanking him for booking a hotel room.

            As sweet as the old woman, her grandmother, was, he also couldn’t stand the whole no air condition policy she apparently had. The summer was humid and sticky and that was no good if he had to play two shows. One tonight. One tomorrow.

            His hand swoops down to pick up his boxers. Stepping in them, he tilts his head to the side, wondering where his new fiancé was.

            The whole marriage was so weird to think about. To be honest, he wasn’t ready. Yeah, shocker right? Young guy like him not ready to get married?

            So why was he doing it? Well, his manager, and good friend, Miroku had suggested the proposal.

 

            _“It’ll be great. You both can get more exposer and who knows, you might get an acting deal out of it.”_

_Inuyasha nearly spit out his scorching hot coffee._

_“Watch it, this is a new suit.” Miroku warned._

_“Marriage though, really?”_

_“Well, you love her don’t you? It’s not like she would have a problem with it. Kikyo would say yes in a heartbeat.”_

_Inuyasha deflated into his seat across table. “I do, I just. I don’t know if Kikyo and I are meant to be like that. Like, fuck, I don’t know.”_

_“Hey, I’m not just your manager, Inuyasha, I am your friend. If it’s not what you want, just tell me.”_

_Inuyasha interlaced his fingers together, resting his chin on top. “I don’t know. I’m afraid that she’s not the person I’m supposed to marry. Maybe it’s just that way for guys. I can’t deny that it makes a lot of his sense. We both understand what it’s like to have hectic schedules.” Inuyasha knew it made sense. However, it didn’t stop this feeling in the back of his mind like something was missing._

_“Alright. I guess we should look for rings then?”_

_“Right.”_

 

            This whole conversation was never brought up to Kikyo. Inuyasha would be afraid of her wrath if she knew that he wasn’t completely sure about their engagement.

            “I can’t believe this!” Kikyo, in her robe, comes into the bedroom, scathing about something. Her coffee nearly spilled over the floor. The sight of caffine had Inuyasha jumping up. His hand carefully took it from hers, taking a long drink. Yuck. He forgot she drank it black. Preferably, he liked his with extra sugar and cream. Good enough for now though.

            “Something happen?” He asks, casually. He was so used to her little outbursts that it didn’t phase him too much.

            The thought had him thinking about yesterday though. Kagome totally heard Kikyo’s yelling and while he knew he could handle her, he wasn’t so sure he wanted Kagome to know about it. Why the hell was he thinking about her?

            Think about Kikyo, his fiancé, who’s clearly upset and in nothing but a robe. Slowly, he sets the coffee down. His fiancé moves her hands up with frustration.

            “Those stupid writers are trying to kill me off.”

            Inuyasha doesn’t mean to, but he laughs a little. That did not earn him fiancé points. She glares his way, lips pouting. “It’s not a joke, Yashi. I need this job.”

            Sighing, Inuyasha glides towards her and pulls her into his arms. She resists, arms crossed, but he holds her tighter. She relaxes into him this time. His lips press into her neck, which smells of lavender lotion.

            “I know, I’m sorry. That really bites.” His teeth peck at her skin and he hears and feels Kikyo’s throat groan at him.

            “You are such a jackass.”

            “And yet you love me.”

            “Debatable. Now, get off of me because I have to deal with this idiotic script re-write.”

            Inuyasha refrained himself from sighing. It’s not like they got that much time alone together. That’s the life of two celebrities though. You get busy. A lot. There’s an understanding though. That’s part of what attracted him to Kikyo in the first place.

            When he started to make it with his music, no one really understood the whole, his career is his life thing. For a while, he stuck with cheap one-night stands. It was so easy and it got his mind off…Kagome. Damn it. There she is again. In his head. Lingering. She never left though, obviously.

            The way things ended never gave enough closure. It was like they never actually decided they weren’t meant to be together. It was all circumstances. He got a lucky break. Kagome told him to go. If she asked him to stay, he would have done it.

            He would have.

            But here he was.

            It wasn’t like he didn’t want to try and make it work when he left. He called, sent photos and everything. Things were okay for a few weeks. Then..she just cut him off completely. Something about it being too hard. She wanted them to live their separate lives. He knew she was right in a way. With his crazy schedule and being thousands of miles apart, it wouldn’t make either of them happy.

            No one could make that kind of relationship work. At least, he didn’t think so.

            Now, as his fiancé slipped from his arms, he knew this was the more practical relationship. The practical choice, really, like he ever had a choice.

 

…

 

            “Make-up and wardrobe will be ready at seven tonight and we want to do a sound check at about five to make sure everything runs smoothly before your opener comes on stage. “

            Inuyasha was nodding, hands lazily draped over the stirring wheel. It was already noon, which meant he had a couple hours to go around town. He wasn’t quite ready to see his brother, Sesshomaru, yet. That was going to be Sunday. His brother’s wife, that’s still weird to say, Rin, wants to have a small dinner party. Inuyasha hadn’t seen them since their wedding six months ago. It was a destination wedding. So he hadn’t even seen his brother’s place in years.

            “Yeah, got it. It’s the same thing as usual. You don’t need to repeat it.”

            Miroku glanced up from his phone. “What’s got you so rotten today?”

            Inuyasha comes close to the car in front of them as they trudge through downtown traffic. “Nothing. I’m fine.”

            “From my experience. _Fine_ has never really been a way to describe yourself as fine.”

            “It doesn’t matter okay?” His hands gripped the wheel. Why did he feel so sour? Or maybe it wasn’t even anger. It was kind of a depressing feeling. Something was definitely off.

            “Hey, that’s weird. Why is Kikyo walking downtown? I thought she had a phone meeting.”

            Jerking his gaze away from the road, Inuyasha looked where Miroku was looking.

            “Hey! Stop! Inuyasha! Watch it! You’re going to-“ Miroku squeaked as Inuyasha slammed down on the brake. It was too late though. They rear-ended the car in front of them.

            “Shit. My bad.” He curses beneath his breath and pulls over to the side of the road like the car in front of him.

            Miroku groaned at his friend, released his seatbelt and said, “I’ll take care of it.” As he got out, the supposed Kikyo turned around and then he saw her.

            Kagome.

            Okay, so he said he hoped to see her again. That’s something people say though. It’s polite. It’s not something he actually wanted to happen. Still, he couldn’t look away. Thank God for tinted windows. All she could see was some idiot who rear-ended a car in heavy traffic.

            She watches curiously and then she looks down. Inuyasha raises himself up to get a better view. A little girl, who can’t be any older than three, is in her arms. He can’t stop watching her. She was in braids, hair as dark as Kagome’s. His mind jumped around.

            Kagome only had one sibling. A little brother. He was too young to have a kid. Maybe it was her cousin? Still, it was uncanny how much they looked alike. Another girl appears, pony tail down to her back, in a purple sundress. She’s Kagome’s age. Ah. Obviously, it’s her friend’s kid.

            A knock on the window makes him jump. Geez. Rolling down his window, an overwhelmed Miroku faces him.

            “I need your help. This lady. She’s pissed about her car. But when I got up there, the radio was on, playing your song, so I think it might ease the tension if you got out.”

            Inuyasha swallows. “Do I have to?”

            “What the hell man, you’ve never had a problem meeting fans before. Give me a break and help me out.”

            Inuyasha glances towards Kagome. She’s still watching. Damn. It. It’s one thing to see her once, but a second time?

            “Fuck. Whatever.”

            Miroku smiles victoriously as the rockstar gets out of the drivers seat. The car owner is a little older than him. She’s got hands on her hips, waiting impatiently for redemption for her car. Then her eyes get wide, and she slaps her hands over her mouth.

            “Hey, I’m really sorry about this. My manager, Miroku, can send you a check ASAP. “

            The woman is shaking her head and shaking everywhere else too. “No. Oh my God! You’re…You’re…” and then she squeals so loudly, he winces. “Can I have a picture?! My daughter loves you and she would just die! Let me get my phone!” The woman is running towards her car before he has a chance to answer.

            Miroku, sighs, happy that this didn’t end in a blood bath. His hand pat’s Inuyasha’s shoulder gently in a thankful manner. Then his head tilts to the side. “Oh hey, that’s not Kikyo. Weird. Looks just like her. I like the one in the purple dress though. I’d let her have my babies.”

            The manager’s perverted comment barely fazes him. He’s all too focused on someone else. Inuyasha doesn’t dare look at her now. “What? No she doesn’t. She looks nothing like Kikyo.”

            His manager is pulling his hand back in defense. “Whoa. Why so defensive?”

           “I’m not being fucking defensive.”

            “Whoa. Let’s not have a temper tantrum in front of the public eye, shall we?”

            “Oh shut the hell up or you’re fired.” Inuyasha sneers. Then woman comes back out and he straightens himself out. Cue the charm. He has an image to obtain for fans and that meant not showing the side of him that was wigging the hell out.

            The woman blabs on about her daughter as Inuyasha signs a few objects, takes a selfie and chats about things he’s heard a million times before. He wants to focus on this fan, he really does, but he can’t help letting his mind wonder.

            After taking down insurance information and her address for the check, Inuyasha breaths out. The lady is walking, all giggles, to her car when he turns to find out that his manager has disappeared.

            Where could he have gone? He sweeps the area until he freezes.

            Right there, Miroku is flirting with Kagome’s friend. And Kagome isn’t even paying attention to it. She’s staring back at Inuyasha.

           

 


	4. Lies

Chapter Four: Lies

 

After drinking too much wine and staying over at Kagome’s, Sango decided that Kagome needed a day out on her day off. Kagome really wanted to stay in bed. Sakura wanted to hang out with her mom’s best friend. Guess who didn’t get to do what they wanted?

“Mommy, can we get ice cream?” Sakura asks her mother as they stroll down the city sidewalk, window-shopping. Kagome always loved admiring the interior design each shop displayed.

“You had ice cream last night, sweet heart.”

Sakura clings to her mother’s hand and giggles. “But I love ice cream!”

“You can love something all you want, but too much of it is bad.”

Her daughter shook her head. “I don’t think so!”

Sango swoops down, gathering Sakura into her arms, ticking her with her fingers. “Hey, girl, you should listen to that mother of yours.” She then moves her mouth to Sakura’s ears so Kagome wont hear. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you some later.”

Sakura bursts into grins and Kagome eyes the two of them suspiciously. “I hope Sango is whispering more about how you should listen to me.”

Her daughter’s eyes go wide as she tries to play her poker face, but fails miserably. As Kagome’s brow perks up, Sakura twists around to hide into Sango’s legs.

“What happened!?” Sakura suddenly gasps, peaking around Sango. A mixture of honking, clanking metal, and screeching tires catches everyone’s attention on the sidewalks. A crowd of people going on with their day, momentarily stopping to witness a bit of drama. Most return to their normal routines.

These three girls don’t.

Kagome sighs. “Some people just don’t pay attention to where they’re going.”

“Are they alright mommy?”

Her daughter’s question surprises her. An actual sense of worry is on her little girl’s face and it kind of warms her heart. Bending down, Kagome nods. “It looks like a small accident. A little disruption to someone’s day is all the harm done.”

“Oh.” Sakura seems to think on the response her mother gave. “Ok,” she continues to watch and then points at the woman stomping out of her car and towards the car that hit her. “She doesn’t look very happy.”

Sango crosses her arms. “It’s not fun to get your car damaged. I wouldn’t be happy about it either.” They all continue to watch the scene before them, oddly distracted. A man gets out of the car that hit the one in front and speaks to the upset woman.

“Well, I didn’t expect that cutie to come out of there,” Sango mumbles to her friend.

Kagome shrugs and tries to peak at who is driving, but the car’s windows are tinted. It’s a nice car too. It must be nice to have that kind of money. But, as she looks down at her little Sakura, she doesn’t mind not having much money. She already has the world. Standing up, Kagome is ready to leave this detour on their trip.

“It’s obvious he wasn’t paying attention. Honestly-“ Silver hair appears, long and shiny. He’s wearing his favorite color, red. Kagome can’t turn away, but she has to because he’s turning his head towards her. It’s like alarms begin to ring in her ears. Her body goes into fight or flight mode. “You know what, how about we get that ice cream after all.” Kagome feels her hands shaking, rushing to get away. He might have not seen her. It’s not like he was paying attention to his surroundings anyway.

And so what if he did? It’s not like he would want to come out of his car to have another reunion. All she was to him was a girl who loved him five years ago. A girl who he left, a girl who told him to go, a girl who was not his fiancé. She wanted to keep it that way.

“Really?” Sakura’s attention is swayed and Kagome is thankful once more.

“Yeah, Sango, do you want to-“

            More alarms ring and obstruct Kagome’s ability to think properly. The first man is before them and Sango is so unaware of the other party.

            “Sorry to cause a scene,” the first man says, flashing a smile. “But if it meant that I got a moment to leave my car and come meet you, well, I’m not so sorry about that.”

            Sango touches the ends of her hair, trying hard to not to flush at this man’s comment. “Wow, that’s very direct.”

            “I’m a direct kind of guy.”

            “Does a direct kind of guy have a name?”

            “Yes, but I’d like to know yours more.”

            “I asked first.”

            The man’s smile grows. “Miroku. Your turn.”

            “Sango.”

            “Sango! Ice cream! Mommy said!” Sakura cries and Kagome couldn’t be more grateful for her daughter’s impatience. The longer this Miroku guy stayed, the worse this situation was going to get.

            “And what’s your name?” Miroku carefully crouches down to Sakura’s level. The sudden movement unnerves her and she slips through her mother’s legs, looking for security. Her head tilts back to Kagome, pleading for help.

            “Sakura, her name is Sakura.” Kagome says quickly. “We really have to go. I’m sure Sango would love to talk, but this little girl was promised ice cream.”

            Miroku raises his brow, breathing out slowly before standing back up. “Nice to meet you Sakura. Wouldn’t want to ruin ice cream time.“ He turns to Sango. “So how about I get a number instead?”

            “I don’t give my number out to guys who don’t pay attention to the road.”

            “Oh trust me. That was entirely my friend’s doing. The only thing I’d run into is you again.”

            If Kagome wasn’t so focused on not staring out at the road, she would have rolled her eyes and walked off with Sakura by now. If this dude, Miroku didn’t hurry the hell up with this, she was going to take a pen from her purse and write any random digits on his arm.

            There’s a sudden squeal from the road and Kagome forgets that she’s not supposed look. Inuyasha is standing next to the woman, taking a selfie with her.

            “What was that?” Sango’s reality comes to life again as she glances at the road where the sound came from. “Oh my God, that’s…that’s-“

            “You a fan?” Miroku asks her and Sango is nodding before she realizes what she did. Memories of the night before rush back. She looks back at Kagome who is now so obviously panicked.

            “You know, I don’t want to bother you guys. You’ve got your hands full with this whole thing. Come on, Sakura.” Sango is in full ‘get the hell out of here’ mode when Miroku shakes his head.

            “It’s not a bother. I’m sure Inuyasha would love to meet all three of you.”

            “No really. We promised this little girl ice cream.” Sango is already grabbing onto Sakura’s hand when the silvered haired rock star makes his way towards them.

            Kagome’s heart pounds vigorously as her worse nightmare plays before her eyes. The father of her child in front of her child, her child not knowing she’s in front of her father, her past catching up with her like rapid fire.

            “Who’s yasha, mommy?” Sakura looks up, tugging at the end of her mother’s shirt.

            “Um, he’s um.” Kagome can’t process any of her words. She can’t process any of this.

           “Miroku, could you please move the car to a meter so it’s not just on the side?” Inuyasha is suddenly there, in front of Kagome, all too real.

            “Sure, but before I do, this is Sango, Sakura and I didn’t quite catch your name.”

            “Kagome.” Miroku expected the name to come out of the Kagome’s mouth, but Inuyasha says it.

            “Wait how-“

            “Please just move the car.”

            His voice sounds serious and Kagome is caught off guard by it. His voice makes this all the more terrifying.

            Miroku eyes Inuyasha, clearly confused by all of this. Reluctantly, he goes without another word to drive the car into a meter, leaving Inuyasha with the three girls.

            “You know, I said I hoped to see you again, but I didn’t mean it like this.”

            “Yeah, um, yeah.” Kagome can’t make out her words. Her hand raises to her neck out of nervous habit.

            “Come on, Sakura, I want to get some ice cream _right now_.” Sango bends down to lift Sakura into her arms.

            “But who’s-“

            Sango doesn’t let the little one finish as she tickles her sides and carries her off, away from her…father. For a half second, Kagome can breathe. She never thought she could be more thankful for having Sango in her life.

            “Are you alright? You look like the one who was in an accident.”

            Kagome instinctively laughs. It’s a small pathetic one, but it’s there. The familiarity of his joking manner is a weird feeling. It makes her head fuzzy and her stomach bubbly.

            “I’m fine, I’m sorry, I just, I guess I didn’t expect to run into you.”

            “Oh, I make you nervous? I may be a famous musician, but I’m just a person like you.” Inuyasha smirks at her. Her smile is gone and when she meets his eyes, she can tell he was expecting another witty comeback. It doesn’t come. In fact, nothing comes out of her mouth.

            “So…is that your friend who my manager was hitting on?”

            Kagome gains back some of her posture to reply. “Yep, we didn’t know he was your manager.”

            “Yeah, has been for a year now. You know, I’m surprised. He’s usually scarred off by a woman with a kid.”

            Kagome freezes. He doesn’t even suspect. He doesn’t even think. He can’t ever know. He’s so clueless that it breaks her heart. It’s not his fault. None of this is his fault and it weighs on Kagome. It was one thing to live in ignorant bliss of having him so far away, but it was another to see him standing there.

            She wanted to blurt it out.

            She wanted to scream it at him.

            She’s yours, Inuyasha.

            “Kagome?”

            “Sorry, I don’t know why I’m so out of it right now.” Lie. “It’s good to see you again. “ Another lie. “I really should go though.” Truth.

            “Sure.” Inuyasha replies, stuffing his hands into his jeans. His shoulders are deflated, and neither of them can look another in the eyes.

            “Where’s Sango?” Miroku’s voice, clearly out of breath, appears as he approaches Kagome and Inuyasha. Both of them jerk their gaze to them because the whole awkward silent goodbye seems to be too much.

            “She took Sakura for ice cream and I’m about to join them. It was nice to meet you.”

            “Wait.” Miroku’s hands are frantic as he pats his pockets. “You all should take these.” He mumbles as he shuffles through his things and pulls out a couple passes. Kagome is holding plastic covered V.I.P cards with Inuyasha’s face on them before she has the chance to say something. “There’s a concert tonight and tomorrow night. Feel free to come. Those will get you in anywhere.”

            Kagome stares at the passes. “We really can’t accept-“

            “You should come.” Inuyasha tells her and Kagome meets his eyes. “I’m much better on stage than in my garage.”

            Miroku’s suspicions raise, but he doesn’t say anything as he nods and gestures to the passes in her hand. “Yeah and feel free to take your daughter, Sakura, right?”

            Time.

            Stops.

            Breathe. Kagome grips onto the passes, thankful for the hard cover. It’s something to hang onto so she doesn’t fall right there. Come on, she tells herself. Inuyasha doesn’t know anything. She has the upper hand so she smiles even though she’s breaking on the inside.

            “Yeah, Sakura. We’ll think about it. Thanks.” She steps back and shuffles away, turning into the nearest alley she can find. Her eyes shut and her back falls against a brick wall.

            Maybe it’s time he knew.

 

…

Daughter.

Her Daughter.

Kagome has a daughter.

These words wont stop playing on loop in Inuyasha’s head. She moved on. She moved on really fucking quickly, too quickly. The little girl must have been three or four. Maybe she’s two. He didn’t know, damn it. She looked just like her too. That’s all he could process as he stared blankly at his phone to check his emails. Miroku is sitting across from him, sipping on the coffee he got after their lunch in town.

“Wanna talk about it?”

Inuyasha jerks up from his phone. “Talk about what?”

“Why you’ve been brooding like that during the entirety of our lunch. You never answered me about that girl either.”

The rock star’s arms come across his chest. His gaze shifts to the side, watching the other customers going about their daily conversations. Miroku picked a small place to eat and thus far, he hadn’t been noticed. It also helped that he threw on a dark sweater and a hat.

            Earlier, when Kagome walked away, Miroku asked him about her and who she was, how he knew her name. He never answered him. He just kept walking because his ability to speak was lost. Kagome and the title of mom clung to him. It clawed at him.

            “How did you know that the kid was Kagome’s?”

            Miroku put his coffee down, sitting forward. “Well, she called her ‘mommy’ a few times. They’re spitting images of each other. Context clues. Plus, you know I wouldn’t get involved with a girl who has a kid. That’s not what I’m looking for.”

            “Are you sure?”

            “Very. I think I deserve some answers now though.”

            “I don’t want to talk about it, anymore.” Inuyasha returned to his phone, smoothing his thumb over the screen. Kikyo is on his lock-screen. She put it there. There was no reason to be upset. Not when he had her. So what if Kagome has someone else in his life? That kid was too damn old for his comfort though. The memories of her calling him on the phone four weeks into his move away start to flood his mind.

            _“I’m sorry. I don’t think I can do this anymore.”_

_Inuyasha could hear Kagome’s voice shaking behind the phone. He clenched the phone so hard he worried it might break._

_“Kags.” Now his voice broke. “I’m not asking for everything we had, but I still want you in my life.”_

_There’s silence on the other end. Never had he ever felt so ill. If she would just stick with him, even as a friend, he knew he could make whatever they had work once he figured all of this music stuff out._

_“I’m sorry.” He hears shuffling like she’s about to hang up._

_“Please. What can I do? I love you, Kags. I love you so fucking much.” There’s no reply and when he looks down at his phone, the call is disconnected._

“You look like you’re about to throw that phone at the wall. Inuyasha, you’ve got to get yourself together. Show. Tonight. Remember?” Miroku interrupts Inuyasha’s thoughts and when he looks down, his phone is just about ready to bust between his fingers. He lets go, setting it on the table.

            “I got it. I’ll be fine. I’ve always been stage ready. There’s nothing to worry about.”

            “Alright, alright. You can relax. I wont ask about who she is or why you’re so interested in the kid. However, I do need to know about her friend.”

            Inuyasha picks up his coffee. “Don’t know her.” He sips and Miroku’s disappoint spreads over his face.

            “You’re no help.”

            “Sorry.”

            “No you’re not. What do you think the odds are that they’ll come?”

            Inuyasha pauses, mid-sip. That’s right. Miroku’s perverted ass invited them to come. He told Kagome she should come. How could he see her now? There’s nothing left to say. It’s so obvious now. She told him to go follow his dreams. What a fucking joke. She found someone else and wanted him out of her life.

            “I really don’t care.” Well. That’s a lie. A big fucking lie.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the next installment of Complications! Sorry for the wait, but I’m currently studying abroad for school and have had very little time to write. I’m so glad I could update though! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> (Also, I don't know why the formatting is messing up. My indentation is a little screwy so I apologize! I'm working on getting it fixed. Until then, I hope it's not too much of a bother.)


	5. Canceled

This town could not have this many people. Kagome was sure of it. Where the hell did they all come from? There’s no way this many people would come to see Inuyasha play. Of course, she never thought she’d ever come to see him play.

 

**One Day Earlier**

“What are you thinking?” Sango sat with Kagome on the bench of a local park. Sakura is playing on the slide, climbing everything she can get her hands on. Kagome watches her, fidgeting with her hands on her lap. After having a mini break down in an ally, she found Sango and Sakura in the ice cream shop. Her daughter was dripping chocolate all over her shirt, too happy to care about what she looked like. Being her mother and just her mother distracted Kagome for a moment. Take care of her, just take care of her. If only it was that simple.

“I think that Sakura’s going to hurt herself if she jumps off that bar.”

“Kagome.” Sango said sternly and then placed her hand on her friend’s fidgeting hands. “I know that I literally just found out about Inuyasha yesterday and that I have no right in telling you what you should do, but you can’t just ignore what’s going on.”

Kagome continues to stare at her daughter, taking her time to respond. “I know.”

Sango waits for more, but receives nothing else. Then just as she was going to give up on pushing her friend to talk, Kagome grips onto her hand.

“I’m going to tell him.”

“You are?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“No.”

Silence.

“But, I know that it’s not fair to Sakura and if I couldn’t tell him for my own sake, I’ll tell him for her sake.”

“Well,” Sango begins, breathing deeply, leaning her head onto Kagome’s shoulder. “If you’re going to tell a famous musician that you’re his baby mama then you’re going to need a different outfit.” She gestures to her friend’s clothes. ”Because this is so not working.”

Kagome laughs and rolls her eyes, glad her friend could be so light hearted about this. It was refreshing to pretend like this all wasn’t a huge deal. Pushing her off of her shoulder, she crosses her arms. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

“Kagome, you’re wearing mom jeans.”

“Well, I am a mom.”

“You’re also 24 and 24 year olds still have a lot going on and you certainly do so you need to show it off.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Well, I mean, you did date the guy and you’ve given up so much for him. He should know that you were the last thing he should have let go.”

Kagome begins to get up, leaving Sango to collapse onto the bench. Kagome’s arms cross as she takes a deep breath. “Sango.” She sighs. “I know what kind of decision I made all those years ago. I gave him up and honestly, the only person I’m going to have time for in my life is Sakura.”

Sango listened intently until her friend finished. She understood where she was coming from, it was just her job to keep her best friend happy. Groaning, Sango stretched her arms out across the bench and said, “I can’t believe my best friend dated ‘the’ Inuyasha.”

Rolling her eyes once more, Kagome sat on the space that was left on the bench. “He was just Inuyasha to me back then.”

“Do you know what you’re going to say?”

The question made Kagome pale. With what little time she had, she really didn’t know how to even start a conversation about her little secret. Part of her want to just walk up to him and say it, let it all out, but she also knew that he deserved a good explanation.

“I don’t know. I’ll just have to rip the band-aid off when I get the chance.”

“No, Kagome. What are you going to say to Sakura?”

This new question baffled Kagome. She knew she would have to bring it up someday, but that someday idea felt further away than it was. “I guess, I don’t know, I’ll have to talk about it to Inuyasha.” She places her head into her hands, stressed to the max. “This is going to be tough, damn it.”

“Hey,” Sango said and gets up to wrap her friend in another much needed hug. “I’m with you the whole time. Now. I know that your whole focus is Sakura and I get it, but you need to at least wear something that makes you feel confident.”

“I guess you’re right, there.”

“Come on. Tonight, we’ll figure out exactly what you want to say and how you want to say it. This is all under your terms, Kagome. You’re her mother and you get to damn well do as you please.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

 

…

 

 

 

 

**Present Day**

So there she stood, well, Sango was dragging her now across the street and towards the arena. Hundreds, or maybe, thousands of people were standing along the building, waiting for the gates to open.

            “Come on, we are not going to wait in this line. Not when you know him personally.” Sango was determined; it seemed, to get her friend to Inuyasha. Kagome was struggling to make her legs work. It didn’t help that her dress was a bit shorter than she wanted it to be, but Sango insisted. Knee length had always been Kagome’s rule. She did like the green color though. Why was she thinking about her dress choice when there was something so much bigger at hand? She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about this all day long. She hadn’t even eaten a single of bite of food. She couldn’t think straight at all.

            “Everyone’s staring Sango.”

            Sango looked back at Kagome, smiling with confidence. “Let them stare, Kagome. You have connection they all wish they had and after tonight, you might have to get used to that.”

            Reality was kicking at Kagome as Sango said this. Once she told Inuyasha the truth, and if he wanted to have a say in Sakura’s life that meant it wouldn’t be long before the public got involved. At least, that’s what Kagome thought would happen from what she saw on television. The thought waivered her decision, of course, but she still came to one conclusion.

            Inuyasha would find out that he’s a father, tonight.

            The two women arrived at the ticket booth where a woman with colorful hair and piercing on her nose, sat. She barely even glanced at Kagome or Sango before saying, “We’re sold out sorry. If you have a ticket, please go to the back of the line before we start letting people through the gates.”

            Sango pulled her V.I.P pass over her hand and slapped it down on the counter. “I’m sure that other people need to do that, but we happen to know Inuyasha personally and would like to be taken to him, like, now.”

            “Wait, Sang-“

            “No, Kagome, I know this is what you want and we’re going to get in.”

            Sango turned to the woman behind the glass in the ticket box. She had her brows raised at them before she mumbled, ‘just a moment’ with her finger up. Her chair swiveled around until she pulled out a clipboard that seemed to have a list of names on it.

            “What are your names?”

            “Sango and Kagome.”

            The woman breathes out a sigh as she flips through the pages on her clipboard. Everything was going to be fine. At least that’s what Kagome told herself. Sakura was home with her grandmother and someday, she was going to look at this and be so glad she ripped the band-aid off now. For now, in this present moment, she allowed herself to feel every bit of her nerves. She kept trying to picture what Inuyasha would look like when she told him. Obviously, shock would be there. Would he be happy though? Upset? Would he want nothing to do with her?

            “I’m sorry,” the ticket booth woman breaks Kagome’s attention away from her worried thoughts. “Your names are not on the list for that pass and everyone who’s on here have already been checked off.” The woman smiled annoyingly sweet as she told them the news. Sango did not find this amusing so she leaned into the counter.

            “Listen. It’s very important that this girl gets into the V.I.P section, which we have passes for, and you’re going to do something whether it be making a call or going in and unlocking the gate for us yourself and get us the hell inside. “

            The woman’s smile fades the longer Sango holds her gaze and eventually her hand is on a phone, tapping in a number.

            “One moment,” she says.

            “Thank you,” Sango replies.

            “Security, yes, please.”

            Kagome’s eyes widen as she hears the woman call for security. This was so not a smart idea. Damn it. This was all going to self-destruct and someday Sakura would resent her for everything. If she didn’t tell him tonight, she wasn’t going to have the nerve to tell him again.

            “Hey!” Sango snaps at the ticket booth woman, ready to break the glass down any moment.

            Seconds later, there are a billion screams from the lines against the concert building. Kagome covers her ears because the sound is so piercing. As she twists around, she sees Miroku coming out from the gates of the concert hall. Just as she sees him, the crowd dies down, almost in disappointment. They make eye contact and he smiles at her, one brow raised.

            “Is this why security was called?”

            He’s laughing. Sango doesn’t appreciate this. Kagome has to give her friend a look because it’s not like he knows anything.

            “Yeah, um, I guess we weren’t on the list?” Kagome speaks up.

            “Ah, geez, I’m sorry about that.” He explains and steps in front of Sango, winking at her in the process. “Kani, my bad, they’re supposed to be on the list. They’re good friends of Inuyasha.”

            As much as Sango wanted to be mad at Miroku she couldn’t help but feel victorious at this Kani woman. Kani apologizes quickly, gesturing for them to go on ahead.

            “Come on, ladies, I think he’s doing a sound-check.”

            “Wait, are we going to see him right now?” Kagome stops in her tracks, trying to ignore all the stares from the people in line. Her legs felt like they were ready to collapse beneath her. When did that gate get so far away? Had the floor always been slanted? She reached out for Sango, but she kept moving, ghosts of her swaying back and forth. Wait, Kagome tried to say, but nothing came out. She kept blinking, trying to fight away her sudden blurred vision. If that crowd of people would just shut up, she could think.

            “Kagome, are you alright?” Miroku’s voice is faint before he goes black. Then everything goes black.

 

…

           

            “I know, I know! Would you give me a fucking break? I wasn’t even supposed to do two concerts. It’ll be fine, babe…what do you want me to do? She’s an old friend. I wasn’t going to just let her lay there! Fine. Whatever. I’ll see you later.”

            Who is that? Kagome turns over in a…bed? It’s not the most comfortable but it’s warm and Kagome loves warm things. Her legs move beneath the covers and she blinks. The room is a pale blue. It’s soft and relaxing. It kind of reminded her of the room she gave birth in, which is a weird thought. Wait a minute.

            Suddenly, she jerks upward. A small heart monitor beeps beside her. Hospital. She was in a hospital. Her hand rises to pull back her hair when the pain hits her hard. Shit. Why did her head hurt so badly? More gently this time, she grazes her hand over a large bump on the back of her head. She tries to think back. One second was angry at that ticket booth lady and then Miroku came. They were going to go inside and see-

            “Hey, you’re awake.”

            Inuyasha.

            Inuyasha.

            _Inuyasha._

            “Do you need something? Water? Erm, I’m sorry, Sango is down at the cafeteria right now.” When she doesn’t reply, he shifts, tucking his hair away in an anxious manner. “Maybe I should get the doctor then.” He’s turning around until Kagome speaks.

            “Wait. No. I’m fine. What time is it?”

            “Oh um,” he checks his phone for her and answers, “It’s nearly midnight now.”

            “Oh.” She concentrates on her fingers, which are curling and uncurling onto the blanket. “Can you tell me what happened because I think I know, but…”

            “You fainted, Kags.” The gentle of tone of his voice mixed with his nickname for her causes her to stare back up at him. “Right outside the concert hall too. Banged your head and Miroku called me after calling the ambulance. The doctors said your blood sugar was really low and-“

            “Why would he call you?” The words slip from her mouth before she has a chance to think about them.

            Inuyasha narrows at her. “Why wouldn’t he? Just because _you_ ended things doesn’t mean I don’t care enough to make sure you get to a fucking hospital.”

            The venom behind his words seep into her and even though everything still feels hazy, she can’t help but lean into his bite. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

            He breaths, letting his shoulders fall into place. “Geez, I’m sorry. Let’s just forget I said that okay? I’m glad you’re okay, Kags. I’m going to get the doctor.” He’s out of the door before she can ever try to call for him. He leaves her in a mess, with her heart pounding, a little furious, and unsure what to do.

            The doctor comes in later to check her and make sure her vitals were in place. Eventually Sango came in with Miroku too. No one mentions Inuyasha and all they can do is make sure Kagome is fine. The doctor said she just needed rest and to drink more liquids for a couple days. Sango explains that Kagome’s mother knows where she is but Sakura didn’t need to see all of this. It was late and Kagome would be fine.

            “I’m so sorry, Kagome. I got caught up in going to the concert and didn’t think about how you were feeling.” Sango apologizes, sitting on the hospital bed. Miroku is outside of the hospital room now.

            “It’s okay. Yeah, you’re fine, Sango. I needed you. I just got overwhelmed.”

            “I’m glad you’re okay.” Sango squeezes her friend’s hand. “Hey, on the bright side, it’s not everyday a famous musician cancels his entire concert just to see you get the hospital alright.” Sango laughs a little like this was old news.

            “ _What_?”

            Confused, Sango crinkles her brows at her friend. “He didn’t tell you?”

            Oh God. It felt like Kagome was going to faint again. She shook her head, chest rising up and down is a rapid manner.

            “Kagome. When Inuyasha heard what happened, people were just beginning to enter the concert and he ran out of the back and drove here himself. Miroku had to deal with the aftermath over the phone while we waited for you to wake up. Everyone is getting a refund for their tickets.”

            “He didn’t do that.” She shook her head, not believing her friend at all. He wouldn’t do that for her. That was so stupid of him to do that. “I have to get out of here. I have to talk to him. Where did he go? Maybe Miroku can call him for me and-“

            “Kagome wait, slow down. You can leave soon, we just need to check you out, but Inuyasha hasn’t left. He’s outside with Miroku right now.”

            “I need to talk to him. _Now_.”

            “I’ll get him, but if this is about…Maybe you should wait until you’re feeling better. You’ve already gone through a lot tonight-“

            “Please. Just _get_ him.”

            Sango doesn’t say another words and nods as she steps away. There are few moments that Kagome can say felt like forever. When time stood still. The first was when Inuyasha said he loved her for the first time, the time she told him to leave, and the moment she found out she was pregnant.

This was one of those times.

Every beat of her heart matched the ticking of the clock, but each second was achingly slow.

Tick. Pound. Tock. Pound. Tick. Pound. Tock.

Inuyasha steps inside.

            “Kags?”

Tick. Pound. Tock. Pound. Tick. Pound. Tock.

“I need to tell you something.”

Tick. Pound. Tock. Pound. Tick. Pound. Tock.

            “What is it?”

            Say it. Say it. Say it.

            “It’s okay. I know.” His words disrupt her new feeling of time. Things are back to normal.

            “You know?” The world is crashing down on her with full force.

            “Yeah, I mean. We were young. To be honest, it didn’t hit me until I found out you were a mom. I’d be lying if I said I’m not angry, but I moved on. I’m engaged to Kikyo now so if you, you know, moved on with another guy so quickly, it’s okay. Don’t feel bad. You have a family with him now.”

            “Wait stop, what are you talking about, Inuyasha?”

            “That’s what you wanted to say right? To apologize for ending it with us because you were seeing someone else when I left. I mean, it’s probably better this way. It would have been confusing for the both of us if you weren’t with someone else and I wasn’t with someone else either. Obviously I still care about you, Kags. I always will. ”

            “Do you think I cheated on you?”

            “Well, didn’t you?”

            Something inside Kagome snapped as she tore away the pillow from her bed and threw it at him. She reached for other things to throw, but all she had was a blanket and flowers on her nightstand. So she weakly banged her fists into the bed.

            “Hey! What was that for?!”

            Tears welled up in Kagome’s eyes. She couldn’t believe him. How could he possibly think that of her? She would never do that to him. She gave up everything, including him so he could be happy and that’s what he thought of her?

            “She’s yours!” She yells it, letting every bit of her secret come out.

            “Who’s mine?!” He yells back, confusion clear on his face.

            “My daughter, you’re her father, Inuyasha.”

            Time.

Stops.

Tick.

Pound.

Tock.

Pound.

Tick.

Pound.

Tock.


End file.
